Rebel Love Song
by theMCRgirl17
Summary: THIS IS AN ANDLEY! MY VERY FIRST ANDLEY IN FACT! so no hate please ;-; thank you. R/R okay? okay. Don't like? Don't read. Simple.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: my very first Andley :3 ENJOYYYYYY, Read, Review, you know the drill xD

Disclaimer: I do not own Andy, Ashley, CC, Jake or Jinxx. If I did, i wouldn't be here, now would i. xD ANYWAYS! TO LE STORY!

**Andy's PoV**

_Here I go. I'm going to walk right in that class room and do it. I'm going to tell him. I have enough time, don't I? Approximately 3 minutes before the bell rings, that should be enough time. Right...? _I thought to myself, standing outside the door of my first class of the day. History. _C'mon, you're stalling Andy. Just go in and tell him! _ I took in a deep breath and walked into the room. The guys were sitting in their usual spots, talking. CC was going on and on about the band. (_Did I mention I'm in a band? No? Whatever, you'll figure it out soon enough_) Jake, Jinxx and Ashley all had large smiles on their faces when I sat down in my spot beside Jake.

"What did I miss..." I said slowly, raising an eyebrow at the four who stared at me.

"So... Andy... are you busy on Friday night...?" CC asked.

"I don't think so... why?"

"We may or... may not have... gotten a gig..." He grinned.

"Woah... what?! An actual one?! When?! Where?!" So many questions flooded through my mind at the moment, causing me to forget about my original goal for the day.

"Calm down Andy..." Ashley laughed. That laugh... that beautiful laugh... "Friday night, 10 pm, at a party, and yes. An actual one."

"Supposed to have at least 50 people there." Jinxx shrugged. "But its better than nothing!" Jake opened his mouth to say something but the teacher picked that time to start the class.

"Okay, quiet down everyone. Today we'll be discussing..." the teacher went on and on and on and ON about some historical battle that I could care less about.

"As I was about to say..." Jake turned to me and whispered. "We're supposed to be the headlining band. Its going to be awesome, dude."  
"YES!" I said a little louder than intended. The teacher stopped the boring lecture and the whole class turned around to look at me.

"Do you have something to share with the class Mr. Biersack?" He frowned.

"Uh... nope. No, I'm good. Carry on..." I blushed and he continued on.

By the time the class had ended, and 2nd period had started I was already telling myself off in my mind.

'_You idiot! You didn't do it! You chickened out AGAIN! you better tell him soon! or it'll be too late and he'll be taken." _

I kept doing that the whole hour, and as I exited the class room I saw Ashley standing by his locker alone. I decided to go over and keep him company.

"Hey Ash! Whats up?" I waved and walked over, trying to stay calm.

"Oh, Hey Andy!" He smiled. "Actually nothing much... I was gonna skip the rest of the day. Wanna come?"

"When have I _ever _passed up an offer to skip." I laughed.

"Touche... Well, lets hurry before the bell rings." He said and we left the school building together. Just then I received a text from my mom.

'_hey honey, I have something that you should know...  
early this morning your... your grandfather passed away. The funeral is on Saturday._

_~ xo Mom xo"_

__I dropped the phone and collapsed to my knees. Ashley turned.

"Hey Andy, I was thinking-" He stopped when he turned, seeing me on my knees staring at the phone laying separate from me. "Andy... Andy whats wrong... Are you okay?!" He rushed over and picked up the phone. My gaze remained staring at the place my phone was. "Oh my gosh... Andy..." he put the phone back down and hugged me.

"He... He's dead... My grandpa is dead Ashley..." I whispered, squeezing my eyes shut I felt a tear roll down my cheek.

"Its okay Andy... It's going to be okay... Lets get you back home..." He put and arm around my shoulders and helped me up, leading me in the direction of my house.

A/N: Yeah. Not much, but i have to go. AND TOMORROW IS MY 14th BIRTHDAYYYYY YAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY :D  
okay. I'm done now. BYE AND REVIEW ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay, here is chapter 2 :3 I have relatives over today, and i'm gonna be in my room reading fanfictions all day.  
Aren't i such a social person xD

**Ashleys POV **

"I know you miss him Andy..." I sighed as I was comforting a weeping Andy. I hated seeing him so upset... it just tore my heart to shreds... not to mention I had a raging headache. Andy looked up, eyes red and puffy, his makeup smeared all over his face. "But crying isn't going to bring him back..."

"I wish I could somehow..." He sniffled. I stood up.

"I'll be right back Andy... okay?" I said heading towards the medicine cabinet in the bathroom to get some Advil. Andy stopped me for a brief second.

"Ashley...?" he whispered.

"yeah?"  
"Could you... come to the funeral with me...?"

"Of course Andy." Even though I wasn't facing him I knew he was smiling that wonderfully beautiful smile. "Now I'll be right back." I said and quickly ran to get some Advil to help the headache that was getting worse.

"and I'm back..." I announced as I re-entered Andy's bedroom. Andy smiled as he looked up and saw me. He had stopped crying.

"Hey Ash. Uh, what time is it...?" He asked.

"Its your house Andy. You must have a clock somewhere." I laughed.

"Yeah, but not in here." He shrugged.

"Wow, okay. Its..." I looked down at my watch. "almost 4 pm. Why?"  
"I was just wondering if you would want to stay the night?"

"Uh, sure. Just gotta tell my mom, so, i'll be right back. Again..." I said and stepped outside the room to call my mom. Finally, after coming back Andy was grinning widely.

"Uh oh. What happened." I rolled my eyes.

"Look what I found." He sang as he waved a photo in front of my face. It was that picture. _THAT picture! _Me. Sleeping. In my boxers. He never did tell me how he got that picture though...

"Oh dear god no...Andy... why..." I snatched the picture from him and blushed, shoving it in my back pocket. Andy began laughing wickedly.

"Do you wanna know how I got that picture?" There was an evil spark in his icy blue eyes. He stood up and put his mouth a centimeter away from my ear. "I didn't take the picture." He whispered and i shivered, feeling Andy's hot breath on my neck.

"Wait...what...?"  
"I didn't take the picture." He laughed and flopped onto his bed.

"Then who did...?!"

"Your mom." He shrugged. "She thought it was hilarious so she sent it to my mom, and when I found it, I printed it."

"WHAT?!"

"Dude, relax." he chuckled and tossed a notebook at me. "Now c'mon, we have a song order to work on." So i sat beside him. Andy. The boy I've been crushing on for years. I probably should've mentioned that earlier, right? Whatever. Now you know.

"okay... so... what should we start with." I asked, fiddling with the pen.

"Hm... I'm not sure... here. i'm going to go get us something to eat then we'll work, okay?" He said, walking downstairs.

~*TIME LAPSE*~

Finally after a few hours of messing around, talking and figuring out our setlist, we had decided that we should call it a day. the order was

Knives and Pens, We Stitch These Wounds, and a cover of Rebel Yell. Although, if we somehow get extra time we may try one of our new songs. Fallen Angels.

"Hey Andy?" I said knocking on the door of the bathroom.

"What?"  
"Hurry up in there. I gotta wash this make up off." I laughed. "You know how long that takes."

"Yeah yeah..." he said, finally getting out.

"Thank you." I sighed and shut the door behind me, taking a wet cloth to clean off the eyeliner. When I finally got all cleaned up, i looked in the mirror one more time. "how could he ever love you..." I frowned at my reflection and rubbed my eyes. Shaking my head, I unlocked the door and walked out.

"Okay, I'm back." I sighed, but there was no answer. I looked over at the bed, where Andy was fast asleep. I felt myself give a little smile. He looked so adorable, all curled up on the bed. Not wanting to disturb the sleeping Andy, I quietly crawled into the bed. "goodnight Andy..." I said and turned off the lamp sitting by the bed. As I closed my eyes I heard some movement. Andy was shifting in his sleep, and you know what happened? He ended up cuddling with me in his sleep. Curled up next to me with his head resting up against my chest. I wasn't complaining though. Instead I embraced the moment that I knew would never happen again and fell asleep.

A/N: so... yeah. there will be more soon. Okay.  
REVIEW AND YOU SHALL RECEIVE SKITTLES OF ANY KIND! y'know, like sour, regular, tropical etc...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Chapter 3 of the Andley :3 haha yeah. Read. ^-^

**Andy's POV**

"...mmm...Ashley..."I turned over in the bed, still half asleep. "Ashley..." I murmered again.

"uh.. i'm right here." My eyes popped open to see a smirking Ashley sitting on my bed.

"HOLY -" I rolled off the bed, bringing the blanket with me. "Ow..."  
"So... you were repeatedly saying my name?" Ashley peered over the side of the bed and raised an eyebrow.

"Uh... no I wasn't..." I lied and untangled myself from the blanket. Ashley laughed.  
"Sure... I was just hearing someone say my name, that sounded just like you sleep talking?"

"Um, exactly." I confirmed awkwardly as I got up to look in the mirror. "Oh wow... my hair is a mess..." I grumbled and began messing with my major bedhead. Ashley came up behind me and laughed again.

"You look worse than i do."

"Yeah, thanks for the support buddy. Appreciate it." I rolled my eyes and pulled out a black tee shirt and some skinny jeans with a few rips in them. Ashley pulled out a pair of clothes from the bag his mom brought over last night and went into the bathroom to change. I sighed as I got changed and began putting on some eyeliner.

"I need to tell Ashley soon..." I said to myself, not expecting him to be right behind me.

"Tell me what?" He raised an eyebrow.

"NOTHING!" i screamed as I jumped about 15 feet in the air. Ashley shook his head.

"Oh Andy... what will we ever do with you..."

"What?!" I whined. "You scared me! I didn't see you coming!" I protested.

"Dude. You were looking in the mirror."

"But... I... ugh I hate you Ashley..." I frowned and pushed him over onto the bed.

"Love you to Andy." He laughed, as he stood up and walked to the door with his stuff. "Okay, well, lets go before CC gets to chew us out for being late. Again."

Together we walked out of my house, saying goodbye to my Mom and Dad, and walked to school. I was anticipating Friday night greatly, but the fact I had to go to a funeral the day after was... really not what I needed to boost my confidence. As we got to the school building, Jinxx ran up and gave me a bear hug.

"Oh my god Andy, I'm so sorry about your grandpa!" He said, not letting me go.

"Uh... what?"

"Your mom texted us Andy..." Jake walked over and pried Jinxx off of me. He frowned and they all had their phones out.  
"SO DOES THIS MEAN YOU CAN'T PERFORM FRIDAY?!" CC was next to chime in. It may seem like he cared more about the concert than my grandpa, but CC has his own special way of worrying. Trust me.

"Relax you guys. I'll be fine, I can go. And Ashley is coming with to the funeral so you don't have to worry." I laughed. "Right." Ashley nodded, confirming it.

CC's eyes widened and he grabbed my arm, dragging me away from them. "You told him!?" he whispered, making sure no one would hear. Did I tell you he knows I love Ashley? No? Well now you know.

"Oh wow, no. No where near it either." I shook my head frantically.

"DUDE! TELL HIM ALREADY!" Jake snuck up from behind. Oh yeah, he knows about this too. Jinxx as well.

"No! Guys, if I do its going to ruin all of Friday night! And possibly my life!"

"Tell who what?" Jinxx strolled over next. These people have problems.

"nothing."

"Tell Ashley hes in love with him." CC grinned, as did Jake, and Jinxx smiled instantly.  
"DO IT DO IT DO IT!"

"Do what?" And...cue Ashley.

"Oh my god you guys..." I groaned.

"Do what?!" Ashley persisted. I looked around at the other 3 with a look that said 'help me'. Instead they shook their heads and smirked.

"Andy has something he's been meaning to tell you Ash." Jinxx said calmly and left with the others. Ashley looked me in the eyes.

"What is it Andy?"

A/N: A horribly written chapter v.v I'm sorry. My bff hates me and doesn't want to be friends anymore, i cut for the first time last night but it didn't bleed so thats good. But still. I'm in a bad mood. So... yeah. Thanks for reading and review :)


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Chapter 4 of the Andley :3 Finally! i started school last monday :P and I have a new favorite Christian Rock band :3 Icon For Hire and they are amazing lol CHECK 'EM OUT! ^-^

**Jinxx's POV**

"HAVE FUN YOU TWO!" CC called behind us one last time as we left Ash and Andy alone. Andy was glaring at us as Ashley stared at him in complete confusion.

"What do you guys feel like doing?" Jake asked.  
"Watch." I laughed. "I don't want to miss this." CC grinned and nodded, looking back at Andy and Ashley.  
"Guys, they're going inside." He pointed out. "FOLLOW!" He laughed and ran after them, trying to act stealthy.

"Uh...CC. You do know theres a back entrance...right?"

"And its right over there..." Jake added.

"But thats no fun..." He pouted as we walked in the back. "Now... where are they?"

"We lost them..."  
"I TOLD YOU WE SHOULDN'T HAVE GONE IN THAT WAY! BUT NOOOOO-"

"CC SHUSH IT!" I slapped my hand over his mouth as he fell silent. We listened carefully for a few second. "They're in the mens room."

Jake shook his head. "Oh Andy... we can hear him perfectly..."  
"Lets stay here in listen!" CC sat down on the floor eagerly next to the door, acting like a kid waiting for storytime.

"Thats the plan..." Jake rolled his eyes as we both sat down.

**Ashleys POV **

"Andy... what is it?" I frowned. He was never like this.

"Follow me..." He mumbled quietly and began walking into the school building.  
"Uh, Andy? Why are you taking me to the mens room?" I raised an eyebrow as he shut the door and leaned against the wall, sliding down it so he was curled up in a ball on the floor. "Andy... is everything alright...?"

"No... nothing is..." he shook his head, and hugged his knees tighter.

"What happened..." I asked as Andy began to cry softly, but he never replied. "Tell me, please. I'm your best friend..."

"Thats exactly the problem." He stated quietly.

"W-what...?" I felt myself choke up at that very second. I wanted to go crawl into the deepest darkest hole I could find and never come out.

"You're my best friend. I'm your best friend. We'll never be anything more than best friends, will we." His gaze never left the floor. Finally he lifted his eyes and stared straight into mine. "Don't you get it Ashley...? Everyday I see you in class, in the hall, at lunch and think 'thats my best friend. nothing more, nothing less.' and it hurts Ash..."

"Andy... I-"  
"I love you Ashley..." He whispered. At that moment my whole body froze and I swear my heart stopped. He said he loved me... I wanted to kiss him, i wanted to hug him, anything to show my happiness, but I wasn't sure how to react at that moment. I had played this moment out in my head millions times before, but never thought it would happen. My body refused to move. The only thing that made me snap out of it was the sensation of Andy's lips on mine.

A/N: short. again. I know. and just to let you all know, I'm feeling much better :) My BFF and I made up and we are no longer mad at eachother. ^-^ You'll be happy to know I'm happy as ever. haha. And Just a shoutout for my friend becca1421, check out the story we wrote together :D mixes BVB and MCR :3 its called Start Of Something New


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: well i've been busy for a while with stupid homework -.- dang freshmen year, dang prep school, WE HAVE ACTUAL LIVES Y'KNOW! Okay, well I don't but still ._.

y'know what...j-just read... xD

**Andy's POV **

Ashley said nothing. He stood in the same spot for what seemed like forever, and stared at me, his eyes full of shock. So very slowly I stood up and leaned in, eventually touching my lips against his. I closed my eyes, and felt an electric shock surge through my body. This was almost too good to be true.

"I'm sorry Ashley..." I pulled back instantly after registering what I had done. "I'm so sorry..." I said once more before turning quickly. But before being able to take a step towards the door to leave, I felt Ashleys grip on my forearm.  
"Andy...?"  
"What..."  
"Y-you really mean it...? Everything you said, you really love me..?" he said.

"Yes...every word of it...I can't go a freakin day without thinking about you..." I replied truthfully. Why was he asking this?

"For how long..."  
"The minute I met you. I just could tell that there was always something special about you Ash."

"Oh my god..." He smiled and pulled me into a hug. "This is the best day ever."  
"W-what?" I was taken by complete surprise.

"I've loved you for as long as I can remember, Andy." He grinned and placed his lips to mine. Having no objection to this, I kissed back, wrapping my arms around his waist and smiling. Ashley pulled back again as the door burst open, resulting in 3 familiar figures crashing on top of eachother.

"Jinxx, CC and Jake?! Really?!" He rolled his eyes.

"Ugh... guys... you're on top of me..." Jake groaned against the floor.

"No duh! Thank youuuu captain Obvious!" CC frowned and got up, followed by Jinxx and Jake.

"Anyways, YAY YOU TWO ARE FINALLY TOGETHER!" Jinxx smiled. "ALWAYS KNEW IT WOULD HAPPEN!"

"wait...what...?" I blinked.

"Well, we always knew you two liked eachother. It was obvious."

"Wait... you knew he liked me?!" Ashley frowned.  
"And you knew he liked _me?!" _I scowled at CC.

"Uh.. yeah...well...erm... RUN GUYS!" Jake turned and ran out of the bathroom, followed by CC and Jinxx.

Ashley was about to run after them, when I grabbed his hand.  
"Just leave it Ash." I smiled.  
"Oh fine. But only because you said so." he smiled back. "So what do you want to do, boyfriend?" He grinned.

"Boyfriend..?"  
"Yeah. Thats what we are, aren't we? Boyfriends?"  
"Yeah... right. Boyfriends." I grinned at the sound, loving it more and more.  
"So, _boyfriend, _what do you wanna do?" he smirked as we walked into the empty hallway.  
"Anything." I smiled softly. "Anything at all."

A/N:  
So I found this BVB sucks video and this MCR sucks video ._. the dude says "If you disliked this video you're a braindead emo kid who should go kill themselves."  
Dude. Who wants to come kill a retarded jerk? Anyone? OH YES YOU IN THE BACK!...no...not you... the one next to you... YES YOU!

NO but seriously. who wants to. ._.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Updates: 1. I got a new black lab puppy named Cody and he loves to bite my foot ._.  
2. My friend Jay that I met on Omegle, lives in london and he told me he loves me and i feel the same way :3 hes so adorable  
and 3. NEW CHAPTER :D READDDD

CC's POV

Its the night of our very first concert. Something we'd all been waiting for, forever. Jinxx and Jake were practicing the song list, while Ashley and Andy were somewhere else doing god knows what. And I sat backstage, waiting to go on stage.

"...Black Veil Brides!" This was it. Our band was announced. We ran up onto the stage and i couldn't help but grin wildly. The adreneline rush was bigger than ever before and this was a lifelong dream. Andy began talking to the crowd before announcing the first song.

"This is song is called...Knives and Pens." He motioned towards us to start the song.

"Alone at last we can sit and fight... I've lost all faith in this blurring light...STAY RIGHT THERE AND WE CAN CHANGE OUR PLIGHT! WE'RE STORMING THROUGH THIS DESPITE WHATS RIGHT!"

Andy continued the song fully, as did everyone else. We continued, throwing Youth and Whiskey in before Rebel Yell. When the time finally came for Rebel Yell, he and Ashley played closely to eachother. Ashley made kissy faces at Andy while Andy smirked and winked at Ashley occasionally.

"GOODNIGHT EVERYBODY!" He finally yelled into the microphone and skipped off stage, hand in hand with Ashley.  
"That was amazing." Jake laughed and flopped onto the couch when we got to my house afterwards.

"it was..." Ashley whispered into Andys ear, causing Andy to blush and giggle.

"You two are so perfect together, you know that?" I laughed.  
"What makes you say that?"  
"I've never seen Andy like this before."  
"Like what?"  
"Dude, look at him." I grinned. Ashley turned to look at Andy and giggled.  
"D'AW HES BLUSHINGGGGGGGG!"  
"NO I'M NOT!" Andy frowned, blushing more.  
"YES YOU ARE!"  
"NO I'M NOTTTTTTTTTT!"  
"DON'T DENY IT!" Ashley laughed and tackled Andy on to the couch, resulting in their faces being less than an inch apart.  
"Well... hello there." Andy smirked and leaned upwards to kiss Ashley. Ashley smiled and kissed him back happily.

Jinxx sat awkwardly on the other side of the room.  
"Um... we'll just go..." Jake laughed as he went to the basement to watch a movie with Jinxx and I.

"Mkay..." Andy mumbled, still not breaking for air.  
"Um... okay." I said and followed them downstairs.

It was only a few minutes when we heard "GUYS HELP!" from upstairs. Jake ran up first, I followed and Jinxx came up last.

"WHATS GOING ON GUYS?" I looked around.  
"...we have company..." Andy curled up next to Ashley and pointed to a girl standing in the room, smiling.

My jaw dropped.  
We had a stalker after our first night.

A/N:  
SUCKY CHAPTER, YUP. ._. READ, REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS FOR CHAPTER 7? XD


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: okay so, I have this story on Mibba too and I COMPLETELY forgot about this chapter and so I didn't say anything about the obsessed fangirl on Mibba ;~; crap. okay um, I'll figure something out BARE WITH ME OKAY?

CC's POV

The girl stared us blankly for a few, long, silent and awkward moments. She lifted her small phone and we heard a small click. Andy and Ashley were still huddled together on the couch, and it was then that we realized that she had been taking pictures of the two, while they were too interested in eachother to notice she was even there.  
"Um... who are you...?" I asked slowly. The girl giggled while she looked at her phone before looking up.  
"Oh, I'm Sammy." She giggled and waved, before casually walking out the door like nothing happened, leaving us all staring at the spot she was standing.  
"Well... On that note... good night guys..." Jake said to break the tension and left. "You guys coming?"  
"Stay with me?" Andy pouted at Ashley. Ashley laughed and nodded.  
"I'm coming, Jinxx?" I said.  
"Yeah, night you two." He nodded at Andy and Ashley and Jake closed the door behind us.  
"Stalkers, dude... they're weird..." Jake shook his head.  
"I know, especially when you've only played one show." I agreed.  
"Imagine how many we'll have when we really are famous." Jake laughed.  
"Don't even bring that up, Jake. I want good dreams, not nightmares of screaming fangirls outside my house taking pictures of me sleeping." Jinxx groaned.  
"Or in the shower." I chuckles.  
"CC!" he frowned.  
"Sorry, I just had to say that." I shrugged. "AAAAnd heres my stop. See ya guys later. and Jinxx? Sweet dreams." I laughed before unlocking the front door and stepping inside, ready for a good night sleep after an eventful night.

~*5 years later(a sucky transition. i know)*~

Ashleys POV

"Andy?" I mumbled as I rolled over to see Andy still sleeping soundly in the bed next to me. I smiled tiredly. He looked so peaceful, and I didn't want to disturb him, so I quietly, or tried anyways, got out of the bed. I ended up tripping over some bags on my way to the bathroom. I cursed softly and pushed the bags out of the way. It was then that I realized what day it was. It was the 27th of June and we were leaving for tour that day. Remember how Andy and I were in a band together? With CC, Jake and Jinxx? Black Veil Brides? Yeah, we finally got big. Our latest album, Set The World On Fire, just got released in the UK and we were going to tour over there for a while.  
"Hm... wha?" A sleepy Andy mumbled as he looked up at me, his black hair in a tangled mess. I giggled softly at his confusion.  
"Nothing, go back to sleep, silly." I whispered. Andy nodded and flopped back down onto the pillow. Tiptoeing, and watching where I stepped this time, I entered the bathroom and turned on the shower, letting it warm up a bit before i got in. While I waited, I went to get some clothes to change into.  
"PST! Ashley!"  
"Woah, what?" I questioned, looking around.  
"I'm still in bed Ash." Andy laughed. I rolled my eyes and turned.  
"What is it?"  
"Come here." He said as he motioned for me to come over.  
"I'm here. What is it that you want?"  
"I wanted to tell you..." He sat up. "I love you."  
"I love you too Andy." I laughed and kissed him lightly on the cheek. "Now I have to go shower."  
"Can I join you?" He smirked.  
"No Andy, a real shower. Might be the last one you get for a while."  
"Fine." he pouted and I closed the bathroom door behind me, undressed and got in the shower. I quickly washed my hair and got out again, putting on the clothes and went back into the bedroom where Andy was on the bed watching a Batman cartoon.  
"Andy? Your turn." Andy turned and sighed.  
"Okay. By the way the guys are downstairs raiding the fridge." He laughed and went to take his shower.  
"HEY ASHLEY! GOT ANY NUTELLA?!" CC shouted. "OTHERWISE MY TOAST ISN'T COMPLETE."  
I sghed and ran down to the kitchen. "here." I said and reached into one of the cabinets.  
"Thank you Ash." He laughed and spread some on his toast.  
"Hey guys?" I asked softly and bit my lip.  
"What?" CC asked with a mouthful of toast.  
"I need your honest opinion on something..." I sighd and dug through the back of one of the kitchen drawers and pulled out a small black case. I opened it and showed the ring, with a band of diamonds across it and the word "Andy" carved underneath it. "So...?"  
"Ashley Purdy are you going to do what I think you're going to do." Jinxx gasped.  
"Yeah... I'm going to um... propose to Andy... tonight..." I nodded.  
"FINALLY!" Jake laughed. "We've been waiting for this to happen!"  
"Shut up, Pitts." I rolled my eyes.  
"Hey guys whats up- Ashley. Are you blushing?" Andy laughed. Jinxx scrambled to hide the box, eventually shoving it in his pocket.  
"You shut up too, Biersack." I laughed.  
"Make me, Purdy." He challenged.  
"Challenge accepted." I nodded and picked him up easily, carrying him up to the bedroom. I threw him down onto the bed and began to tickle him.  
"Ashley. S-stop" he gasped.  
"Fine. I think I won anyways." I shrugged and rolled off of him.  
Andy glared and turned his back to me, crossing his arms and pouted.  
"Ah don't be like that, baby..." I whispered and kissed his neck softly. Andy shivered and turned.  
"You make it so hard to be mad at you, Ash." He sighed.  
"I know." I grinned.  
"I can't wait for the tour." Andy smiled.  
"Neither can I..." I agreed. But for a totally different reason. Tonight would be the night that I proposed to my boyfriend.

A/N: so yeah, sorry about that :P It was an accident XD i forgot about the previous chapter and so yeah... review 3


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Okay so as you've noticed, I'm not on here very often. Thats because i use Mibba now, its easier for me to use and I find it a bit more cooperative than FF. So, if you have a Mibba you can find me as CrashFire17 C: I'll finish the story here though :)

Andys POV

"By the way Andy, I thought since it was the last day before tour, I'd take you out for dinner. Sound good?" Ashley said as he sat up in the bed.  
"Sounds amazing." I smiled. "Where are we going?" Ashley smiled softly.  
"Its a surprise."  
"But Ashleyyyyyy" I whined.  
"No buts Andy." He giggled and got off the bed, walking to the door. "I'll be right back. I need to go talk to Jinxx."  
"Okay." I nodded and sat up. Ashley's never taken me to dinner before. Well, he has, but its never been a surprise like it is tonight...what was so special about tonight that made it a surprise? I couldn't think of any reason why it would be.  
"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaack!" Ashley said as he suddenly appeared in front of me. I grinned.  
"Yay!" I giggled and reached up for a hug. Ashley gladly accepted my offer and picked me up in the process. "Why are you carrying me, again?"  
"Because you're easy to carry and we're going downstairs" He said simply as if it was obvious. Okay, well, it was obvious.  
"Ashley?"  
"Yes?"  
"Can you PRETTY PLEASE tell me where you're taking me for dinner?"  
"No, Andy. I told you. Its a secret." He chuckled and set me down on the couch. Suddenly Ashleys phone began ringing and Ashley picked up his cellphone to take the call and left the room. I groaned in frustration and looked at Jake hopefully.  
"Do you know?" I asked.  
Jake nodded. "not telling." I looked over to CC and Jinxx, but both made zipping motions over their mouths.  
"Sorry dude, but our lips are sealed." CC laughed.  
"You guys suck sometimes, you know that?" I pouted.  
"Yeah, we know." Jake shrugged and began digging through the fridge again.  
"Second shelf, in the back." I sighed and Jake pulled out what he was looking for. Leftover pizza.  
"THANK YOU ANDY!" He laughed and skipped to the counter to open the box, taking 2 slices.  
Ashley popped back into the room. "Guys, it was Jon. Band practice is in an hour."  
Everyone nodded and I layed back on the couch, continuing to think about what Ashley had planned.

~*time lapse to that evening*~  
"ASHLEY! I NEED YOUR OPINION!" I shouted from the closet, showing him two different shirt options.  
Ashley rolled his eyes. "You look beautiful in both, Andy."  
"Ashley! pick one!"  
"Fine, um...the left one." He said randomly pointing to the one in my left hand.  
"Okay! Now go. I need to change." I smiled and shooed him away.  
"I don't know why you can't change in front of your boyfriend but...whatever.."  
"I can't change in front of my boyfriend because hes horny 90% of the time." I laughed as I noticed Ashley begin to blush.  
"Shut up." He mumbled, embarrassed, and exited the room. I laughed again and pulled on my skinny jeans and put on my shirt, looking in the mirror trying to look nice. I began messing with my hair, applied some eyeliner and shrugged, figuring I looked fine. I mean, it was just dinner, right? I finally skipped down the stairs to meet Ashley, holding my jacket and the car keys.  
"Ready?" He smiled.  
"Yep!" I nodded and followed him to the car, getting into the passenger seat while Ashley got in the drivers seat and started the car. He pulled out of the driveway and drove down an unfamiliar road. I looked out the window, waiting to recognize something, but nothing seemed familiar at all.  
"Where are we going Ash?"  
"You'll see." He smiled. After 20 minutes of driving, Ashley stopped the car and got out. I did the same and looked around. We were in front of a small resteraunt, a few tables outside overlooking the ocean. Ashley lead me to one of the empty tables. Actually, they were all empty. Wasn't exactly a very busy place. A waiter soon walked up to us, took our orders and left to prepare the food. Ashley looked out at the ocean, almost lost in thought.  
"Hey Ash?" I asked, breaking the silence.  
"Huh?" He said, sounding a bit startled.  
"Do you think after dinner we could, y'know, go for a walk down there?" I said, gesturing to the shoreline. Ashley smiled and nodded.  
"Of course, Andy." He said and looked back out, once again zoning out. What was he thinking so hard about...  
"Here are your orders." the waiter sighed, placing the two plates down. He gave us our drinks as well and left without another word. We began eating, but in silence. Something was on Ashleys mind, but what was it? Did I do something wrong?  
"Feeling okay Ashley?"  
"What? Oh, yeah. I'm fine. Just...thinking something over. Nothing to worry about though." He smiled, assuring me everything was okay.  
Soon, both of us had finished our meal and were walking, hand in hand, along the shoreline. Sort of funny how the sun was setting too. Cheesy, but I love it. After a few minutes of walking, Ashley stopped, and turned, letting go of my hand.  
"Ash? Why'd we stop?" I asked confused. Ashley bit his lip and reached into his left pocket, pulling out a small velvet case. He fiddled with it for a few seconds then got down on one knee. My breath got caught in my throat as I slapped a hand over my mouth to keep from crying, as I felt tears pricking my eyes.  
"A-Andy... we've been together for 5 years... and we've had a strong, love filled relationship in those 5 years. I never want to let it go, let YOU go. You mean the world to me, in fact, you are my world. I love you more than life itself, and I don't know where I'd be if you hadn't told me about your feelings for me that day in the bathrooms at the old high school. Anyways... I guess I'm trying to ask... Andrew Dennis Biersack will you marry me." He said and revealed the small ring, shining in the dimming sunlight. I held out my hand and nodded, letting a soft sob escape.  
"Yes Ashley... yes oh my god yes..." I nodded and after he stood up and put the ring on my finger I kissed him deeply, wrapping my arms around his neck. He wrapped both arms around my waist and pulled me closer.  
This day, was the definition of perfect.  
Because my boyfriend, Ashley Purdy, was no longer my boyfriend. He was my fiance.

A/N: ARE YA PROUD OF ME? C: here. have a cookie *gives cookie* REVIEW X3


	9. Chapter 9

Ashley's POV

He said yes. He actually said yes. As joy overwhelmed me I twirled him around, and smiled as Andy giggled.  
"Ash put me down, silly."  
"Fine." I laughed and put him down. Andy stuck his hand out and admired the ring as it shined in the dim light. I noticed a stray tear slide down his cheek as he bit his lip. "Andy...? Are you... Crying?" Andy nodded.  
"I'm getting married to the man I love, of course I'm crying." he choked out and let his emotions take over as he sobbed uncontrollably. Andy looked up at me and threw both arms around my neck. "I love you so much Ashley." he said, burying his face in my shirt.  
"YAY YOU TWO ARE GETTING MARRIED!" a familiar voice cheered, followed by a large group hug.  
"CC?" andy looked up confused.  
"And Jake Jinxx and Jon."I smirked. "They helped me with this."  
Andy looked at all of their cheerful faces and gave each of them a big hug.  
"Ashley?" Jon asked. "Can I talk to you?" I nodded and went to talk to Jon.  
"Hm?"  
"When do you plan to do the wedding?"  
"Well whens the next free day we have during tour?"  
Jon pulled out his phone and scrolled through his calendar he had set up of the whole tour.  
"Next wednesday, that sound good?"  
"Perfect." I smiled and rejoined the others.  
"ASHLEY!" Andy squealed with delight and skipped over to me.  
"ANDY!" I mimicked him and laughed as I wrapped an arm around his waist. "yes?"  
"Can we go watch Batman?" he asked, smiling cutely at me.  
"Sure." I nodded and carried him back to the car.  
"Hey we're comin too!" CC called from behind.  
"Whatever!" Andy laughed. I set him in the passenger seat and got in the drivers seat and started the car, driving to the house again. The whole ride Andy stared at the ring, smiling happily. I was still trying to process the thought I was getting married to my boyfriend after 5 years.  
After arriving at the house, Andy bolted inside and popped in the movie, and I found him sitting nicely on the bed as I entered the room. Andy, seeing me in the doorway, patted the spot next to him. As I sat, he instantly snuggled close to me, clutching the batman blanket he got last christmas. The whole movie, Andy wouldnt say a word, and whenever I tried to, he put a finger to my lips and hushed me, only causing me to laugh softly. Afterwards, we sat there in the bed, cuddling closely to each other. Andy looked up at me and smiled as I petted his head gently. I smiled back, and before you knew it, our noses were touching as we stared deeply into eachothers eyes.  
"Oh for Pete's sake, KISS ALREADY!" Jinxxs voice came from outside the door. Not bothering to look, I took the opportunity and connected our lips, Andy having no objection. The kiss deepened quickly.  
"Shouldn't we take care of the guys?" Andy mumbled against my lips.  
"We'll do that later." I replied, not breaking the kiss.

A/N: sorry its so short haha, i'm moving all my chapters from Mibba just to get this one caught up XD


	10. Chapter 10

Andy's POV

I stood in the hotel room, tugging at my tie nervously. What day was it? Wednesday. My wedding day, to be exact. I began messing with my hair, trying to get it just perfect, but it didnt want to cooperate.  
"You look great." I heard. I turned and saw my dad in the doorway.  
"Thanks dad... Im just..."  
"Nervous? Trust me, that's normal." he laughed and patted my back. "now get down there. You've got a wedding to do."  
I nodded and made my way down to the lobby. Yes, we were getting married in a hotel lobby, but we had nowhere else and we were in the middle of a tour. Besides, the lobby was decorated nicely. I stood behind the doors that seperated the stairs and the lobby, taking in a deep breath. My dad pushed open the doors and led me down the "aisle".  
In front of me stood Ashley, dressed in a nice black suit and a small flower hooked on the coat pocket. His hair was neatly combed also. Behind him stood Jon. Cc, Jake and Jinxx were lined up on one side, and Sammi, Lauren and Ella on the other. As I stood in front of Ashley, Jon began to speak. Ashley smiled.  
"you look beautiful." he mouthed. I blushed.  
"You do too." I mouthed back.  
"Andy, do you take Ashley as your lawfully wedded husband?" Jon asked.  
"I do." I smiled, my eyes locking with Ashley's.  
"Ashely, do you take Andy as your lawfully wedded husband?" Jon turned to Ashley.  
"I do." he grinned.  
"You may now kiss." he nodded and instantly Ashley locked our lips together. He pulled back.  
"I love you Andy." he smiled, tears forming in his eyes as he admired our wedding rings.  
"not as much as I love you." I insisted, wiping his tears away and resting my forehead against his. He held me close as he swayed to the soft music playing in the background. I leant down, and kissed him softly. Ignoring the talking amongst the crowd and the background noise, we refused to break apart. Until, someone began taking pictures... A lot...  
Ashley groaned. "Jon, why is the press here..." he whispered. Jon paled. "I don't know."  
"it's ok." I smiled. "We are together and I don't care what everyone else thinks."  
"This is one of the many reasons I love you Andy..." he sighed softly and smiled and we continued to sway to the gentle music that was continuing to play.

A/N: THE SHORTEST CHAPTER IN THE WORLD. XD I DIDN'T KNOW THEY WERE THIS SHORT OMG SORRY GUIZ 3


	11. Chapter 11

Ashleys POV

The wedding had been over for a few hours, and Andy and I had been laying on the hotel bed, just resting. Andy reached over and picked up the Television remote and turned on the TV to watch some cartoons. Batman wasn't on, so he settled on watching Adventure Time. I smiled as he cuddled closer to me and put an arm around his shoulders. Soon Andy sat up in the bed and examined me briefly, smirking. He leaned over and placed a soft kiss on my lips, which I returned happily. Andy smiled and crawled on top of me, and kissed me again, this time staying there to deepen the kiss.  
I smirked and pulled him down closer, slipping my tongue into his mouth, as he did the same. My hands traveled up his shirt as he parted from the kiss to trail small kisses down my neck, resting his lips on my collar bone.  
"Marking me?" I laughed softly. Andy grinned and sucked slowly on my collar bone. I closed my eyes and laid my head back onto the bed, letting my fingers absentmindedly play with a piece of Andys hair. Andy lifted his head and admired the purple mark on my skin and smiled as he sat up again to get off the bed.  
"Where are you going?" I raised an eyebrow as he stood up.  
"Just getting some water." He shrugged and walked to the small hotel room kitchen, swaying his hips. I rolled my eyes and laughed as I reclined back on to the bed.  
"I'm baaaaack" Andy sang softly as he made his way back over to the bed, still swaying his hips. I smirked shifted my position as Andy got on to the bed to kiss me again. My hands began to travel down to rest on his hips, before grinding up against him, earning a soft moan from his lips. I smirked as I felt him grow harder, and began to slide off his jeans, along with his boxers. Andy kicked them off somewhere in the room and grinned at me as he threw off my jeans and boxers as well. He made a hand motion, telling me to flip over and I did so gladly. He positioned himself and suddenly thrust into me.  
I let out a startled moan as Andy continued to thrust, harder each time he went in.  
"Andy!" I screamed, signaling he had found the right spot. Andy began aiming for that specific spot now each time, moving faster. I gripped the bed sheets tightly and bit my lip to refrain from letting out loud moans.  
"A-Andy... I'm c-close.." I mumbled.  
"Me t-too..." He said in return. After a few more, I came, shortly after Andy and he pulled out of me and collapsed beside me.  
"That was great..." I said breathlessly. Andy nodded slolwy in agreement as he reached over to kiss my cheek gently.  
"Hey Ash?" he said softly.  
"Yeah Andy?"  
"I love you." he whispered and rested his head on my chest.  
"I love you more."  
"Whatever." He giggled quietly.

A/N: ...so this was the first and maybe last sex scene i'll ever write... ._. i feel so awkward. #don'tjudge


	12. Chapter 12

Andys POV  
-TIME LAPSE TO A WEEK LATER-  
"Ash?" I called out.  
"Yeah?" He looked up from his phone.  
"I'm gonna go out for a smoke. I'll be back in a few." I smiled, grabbing my cigarette pack and a lighter.  
"As much I dislike the idea of you still smoking, okay." he laughed and kissed my lips softly. "See ya later." He smiled and waved as I shut the door behind me.  
I looked around and began to walk down the sidewalk of the semi-busy town. I seemed to stick out, but then again why wouldn't I. I was still in full stage make up from our previous show, so of course I'd be standing out.  
I finally found a nice little spot outside of a restaurant. to pull out the small pack and light my cancer stick, bringing it to my lips. Blowing out a puff of smoke, I relaxed and smiled at the comforting smell.  
Looking up from the cigarette placed in between my fingers, I found a group of 3 boys walking (more like waddling in attempt to keep from losing their pants) across the street towards me. They obviously considered themselves as the cool kids of wherever it is they're from, judging by the smug look on their faces and the pants that sagged almost to their knees, which honestly disgusted me to say the least.  
"Hey you!" one of them shouted. I ignored them, and pretended like I didn't hear them. "I said hey!" he growled and I looked up.  
"Who me?"  
"You're the only one dude wearing make up and faggot clothing." the second one laughed. I raised an eyebrow.  
"I'm sorry, but who are you?" I rolled my eyes.  
"None of your concern." the third chuckled darkly and threw something at my head.  
"What the hell is your problem dude?!" I snarled.  
"We don't like emo faggots like you walking our town!"  
"I've heard that before." I scoffed.  
They continued to throw overused insults at me, along with actual objects, and I continued to laugh and saying they were stupid for thinking I cared, but I only half-believed my own words.  
Finally Ashley arrived unexpectedly.  
"Hey baby, you've been gone a while. I was getting worried." he frowned and then looked at the three in front of me. "Who are they?"  
"baby?!" the middle boy grimaced. "You mean you actually married a guy?! What faggots!"  
"Listen here you piece of shit, no one calls my husband a faggot." Ashley snarled and stepped in between us.  
"Too late. You're both complete worthless human beings. You don't even deserve to be considered human."  
"get out of here before you regret that." Ashleys hands balled into fists.  
"Hell, you don't even deserve to live! Kill yourselves and do everyone a favor, why don't you!?" He laughed cockily.  
"I SAID SCRAM!" he shouted and the three laughed once more before running off, highfiving eachother as they went. "You okay Andy?"  
"Fine.." I nodded and stared at the ground.  
"You sure? You don't look fine..." he frowned and grabbed hold of my hand.  
"I'm sure, Ash. I'm perfectly fine." I lied and forced a smile. "They're just stupid haters anyways. Why should I care? I could easily kick their ass any day."  
"Well... if you say so." he nodded and led me back to the hotel room.

But you know what?  
"I'm Fine" is the worlds biggest lie.


	13. Chapter 13

Ashleys POV

Andy didn't say much the rest of the afternoon. He barely did anything except for stare at the wall or out the window, every now and then he'd absentmindedly play with the ends of his long hair.  
"Andy?" I looked over at him.  
No answer.  
I sighed and walked over. "Andy."  
"Huh?" He looked up.  
"We're gonna go out to get something eat. Want anything?"  
"What? Oh, no. I'm good. Thanks anyways." He shrugged and looked away again.  
"Well... okay." I said as I slowly closed the hotel room door. "I don't know whats gotten into him."  
"Who, Andy?" Jinxx asked.  
"Yeah... ever since he talked to some douchebags earlier today he hasn't said a word." I frowned. "He's just been sitting there staring at nothing."  
Jinxx frowned as well and shrugged. "I dunno, man. Maybe he just needs some time. What did they say to him?"  
"Well.. the usual stuff you'd hear I guess. Emo, faggot, worthless... you don't think he actually believed them do you?" I bit my lip. Jinxx pressed the elevator button for the first floor and leaned against the wall.  
"Its Andy. I mean, hes a tough guy. Like, a really tough guy. But he does have his moments.. you've got to admit." He sighed and walked to the lobby doors once the elevator stopped. "He'll be back to his normal self in no time." He smiled reassuringly and held the door open for me as we exited the hotel.  
"I dunno, I'm kinda worried about leaving him up there all alone... We're going out, and CC and Jake are busy playing Halo in their room."  
"He'll be fine Ash." Jinxx nodded.  
"Well... okay..." I sighed and shoved my hands in my pockets and continued to walk with Jinxx.

Andys POV

When I heard the door click I immediately got up from my spot on the bed and walked over to the mirror. I gripped the sides of the sink in front of me and frowned at my ugly reflection. At least I thought it was ugly. Ashley thought I looked beautiful even at my worst...  
The previous events played back in my mind over and over again, the words echoing in my head.  
_'You don't even deserve to be called human!'  
__'You actually married a guy?! What a faggot!'  
__'Just kill yourselves and do everyone a favor.'_

Those words wouldn't leave me alone.  
Those voices wouldn't shut up.  
They kept coming back no matter how many times I kept blocking them out and no matter how hard I tried to keep them out.

I began to scream wildly at myself and threw myself against the wall, sliding down to the ground and curling up into a ball as I began to curse at myself as the tears that stung my cheeks trailed make up with it. The familiar feeling of fear and emptiness such as this brought back so many memories of my highschool experience with bullying and depression. And I remember what had happened in result of that bullying and depression. I stood up and walked back to the bathroom and began digging through the drawers for something just sharp enough to pierce the skin.  
Finally I came across a small pair of scissors. They weren't the best option, but I had to make do with what I had. I turned the light off in the bathroom and walked back over to the bed, and rolled up my sleeve. I looked over the flawless wrist, a battle for my sanity raging inside my head, and finally lost all control and the cold metal was up against my skin, about to cut through and numb my pain; then I heard the hotel room door open.

"Andrew Dennis Biersack drop it."

A/N : I'm working on the next chapter so... yeah... ._.


End file.
